User blog:SCherry08/Nice things about everyone
This blog is going to take awhile and will be updated A LOT. But, it's worth it. If you don't find your name on here, It's not that I don't like you, its just that I haven't put you on here yet :) I want to put every user on here. Alica123- You are awesome, you are going to make an awesome admin. XSophieSakura- You are our creator (even though you don't like being called that) and you love puppies so you get automatic awesome rights. MagicBoots- You don't care what anyone else thinks and you do what you want to do and that is a great quality to have in life. Purple xx-Vioetkiss, you are random and funny and a good friend to keep around PurpleStripedFudgeParole239- You are easily one of my closest friends on here, and you always know how to make me feel better. MirandaCosgroveFan13- You always have hope and are very bubbly, and those are great qualities to have in life. Mak-I forget the numbers in your name. But you aren't bothered when I call you Makeroni and you always see the true side to people. Eric The Grape-Anybody that's a grape is cool in my book. SeddieJathanFan-You always know the right thing to talk about. CreddieCupcake- You don't judge people until you know everything, and always think over everything before jumping to conclusions. MusicManiac-you are random and awesome. nuff said. MaryanHPotterFan98- You are a true seddie warrior, and you stick up for what you believe in CreddieMakesMeSmile-Your avatar is so cool, but that's not it. Your kind hearted and thoughtful AllYouNeedisSeddie- You know how to brighten a day CandyCoatedDoom-SweetDoom, wherever life takes you, bring me a cookie on the way back. And a sandwich. Because I know that you will come back. Jon-I forget the numbers in your name and I'm too lazy to check them. But you are obsessed with Nick Cartoons, and not the bad new kind, but the awesome old kind! And you always are funny. Churchpants- You always know hwo to joke, and you are not boring at all :) NeneG-another one of my closest friends here. Just do what makes you feel happy :) CartoonPrincess-You deserve all awesomeness poured on you. And we'll always be waiting :) Tencents-Dime, you're always a pleasure to hang out with. And you are the nuetral admin that can relate to anyone :) Lotstar-the feirce but kind enforcer Seddiaforever-is this your name? probably not. I just remember that your Kimmy and it starts with Seddia. I'm terrible with names, unlike you. Ghana-You stick up for what you believe in Slicknickshady-you don't take crap from nobody TaraBridgette-our high five was awesome, and you are pretty :) The Sam Puckett-our roleplaying admin! oh it's so fun to yell at you about how much you love Freddie. Never change, my friend. Holy Chiz- The queen of typos. The queen of typing awesome because you are so ecstatic to be here your fingers just mess up :) iLoveSeddie1234321-Countdown, you have no idea how sad i was when you almost left once. Always stay and be my friend. A Reasonable Seddier- Fairy, even though I make fun of you, I couldn't imagine chat without you. Keep calm and LUV Seddie-Your newish, so I don't know much, but I can never keep calm while loving Seddie! Kittygirl-Don't let anyone get you down. your an awesome person, remember that. FreddieSeddieI'mReady-MIGHT GIF WARRIOR!!! that is all. MightySeddieWarrior-YES, you are a warrior, but you do it nicely, and your a ninja, sort of. Hihi-Sama- We fought Spanish trolls together, and you are an amazing artist :) latersgee- You are pretty, no matter what you say. BrittanaKlaine-We will fall in love with a banana and name it Tiger. IDK where that came from, but keep being who you are because that is amazing in itself CookieMischeif- You're just plain awesome StraightACarlaaay- You're really nice Seddie=pie-I love pie, so that makes you awesome by default. :) Seddie Spaghettie: I love that scene, I love spaghetti, and you are truthful. TeamCullen: Whenever you come on, I think "finally, I haven't seen them in a while!" Booklover-I love books, too! AWESOME BolivianBacon-Your opinions are spot-on and clear. Lucyelliana-Your nice and kind Cameddie: I don't know you very well but you have always been nice :) Sammi144- You are very nice :) Guydudeasain- You are awesome in an obvious kind of way. That is the best. iLike Waffles- You are funny NeveisCheese- I didn't have a way to put in the symbol at the end of your username, but I tried because YOUR AWESOME ENOUGH TO BE WORTH IT. MyPurpleFatCakes- You withstand the bad nicknames we give you, and I respect you for that. Theseddier200- You are so nice 1seddiefan- I don't know you that well, but I love your avatar :) Heeellloooo- You immediately fit in with the craziness that induces this place SimilarSituation-You always make me smile :) iBeSeddie-I don't know you that well, but obviously you have good opinion on people because the people you mention are awesome Lucywoof08-dream on happy, dream on. Creddie24seven- The most enthusiastic, craziest Creddier ever! Ant-I forget the numbers in your name, so your just an ant. I like how you are confident :) Category:Blog posts